


捡到一只猫

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 巴里走进神速力后，哈里回到了地球二，但是他在自己的实验室里发现了属于萨维塔的痕迹。After Barry left with Speed Force, Harry went back to Earth Two, but he found hints of Savitar in his lab.





	1. Chapter 1

他答应了替巴里照看地球一的中城。  
但杰西恳请他回到地球二去，他聪明正直的女儿组建了自己的“闪电小队”，需要他的指导和协助。  
回到地球二后他的生活回归了日常。他帮助杰西和她的小队制定了合理的训练计划，甚至还有食谱。杰西不喜欢他多插手，他就把精力更多地放在自己的尖端实验室上。极速假扮的闪电侠在新闻发布会上揭穿超能人源自他失败的粒子加速器，他的声誉受到了严重影响，但他毕竟没有真的把整个中城炸翻，几项利于中城和媒体的项目与投资让他又重新变回了那个万人景仰的威尔斯博士。  
但他仍会时常思念巴里·艾伦。  
他不愿意承认这一点，就像他不愿意承认他其实很喜欢巴里崇拜的目光一样。  
兜兜转转，他现在又回到了一开始，只有女儿和事业。

杰西答应哈里，做英雄不能影响生活，所以即使现在她一晚就能学完大学的所有课程她也得乖乖去继续自己的学业。当初杰西嫌弃他管得太多，一上大学就搬了出去，但现在为了她的超级英雄事业，她又搬了回来，或者说，搬到了实验室里，这样她就能经常训练了。  
哈里正在准备去欧洲参加一个学术会议需要的资料，他上一个助理因为工作压力太大辞了职，新人还没招到。杰西却背着书包龙卷风似的冲进了他的办公室。“爸，”她双手撑在哈里的办公桌上，眼睛晶亮，“你听说了实验室里闹鬼的事了吗？”  
“那只是一些穿凿附会，更大的可能性是他们之中有人喜欢顺手牵羊。”最近一段时间实验室的职员们经常丢失一些食物和衣服，甚至有人把被人偷用了自己放在储物柜里的洗发水都翻了出来。  
“我一开始也是这么想的，”杰西拿出一个U盘，“但是就在昨天，我点的40个大贝利汉堡的外卖也丢了，所以我就去查了监控，你猜我看到了什么？”  
“你的40个汉堡凭空消失？”哈里接过U盘，插进自己的电脑里。  
他盯着屏幕上一闪而过的蓝色闪电愣住了，杰西知道他一定看到了自己想让他看的画面，“另一个极速者！”她兴奋地说，“就藏在实验室里，而且他比我快多了，我甚至看不清他的脸。”  
哈里难以置信地反复播放那一帧画面。不，不是极速，他只在另一个地方见过这种蓝色的闪电——萨维塔。

萨维塔死于时间悖论，根本不可能还活着。哈里想着那个半张脸都被毁去的巴里·艾伦，如果痛苦也有味道，他身上的腐臭味能在这个人满为患的城市里招来秃鹫和豺狼。  
哈里找了个借口打发了跃跃欲试的杰西，根据监控视频上的时间戳和极速者的代谢速度，萨维塔应该需要补充热量了，但是实验室的员工们最近都学乖了，绝对不会在自己的工位上留食物。哈里觉得有点好笑，他打通了大贝利的订餐电话，点了40个超级汉堡套餐。  
他已经盯着满桌子的汉堡喝光了一杯超大型号的可乐，他等的人还是没有出现，烦躁地吸着空杯中的空气，发出呼噜的声音。哈里觉得自己的举动简直像是在诱捕一只在冬天钻进自己汽车管道的流浪猫，太傻了。他放下杯子，从纸袋里拿出一个蛋挞，抬头却看到了站在门口阴影里的那个人。  
“萨维塔。”哈里吞掉自己手上的蛋挞，“你为什么还活着？”  
萨维塔不说话，整个人都隐没在黑暗中，只有那只尚且完好的眼睛发着光。哈里再拿出一个汉堡，心想自己真的是在诱捕流浪猫。但是这只被朋友抛弃、自己最爱的人谋杀还被自己的力量源泉虐待过的猫咪就是不肯走近。哈里看着萨维塔警惕的眼神，缓缓放下那个汉堡，站了起来，“我会离开，这些都是你的。你不要再抢杰西的外卖了。”他和萨维塔对视着退到了房间里距桌子最远的角落。萨维塔突然动了，哈里只看到蓝色的闪电划过房间，桌子上的食物已经被扫荡一空，而萨维塔也已经不在了。  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02  
每天准备萨维塔的食物不知道怎么就变成了哈里的日常工作之一，他总会把点的外卖或者做好的能量棒放在那个房间里，而萨维塔在消灭完那些食物后也会把餐盒或者包装袋收拾好。  
哈里也盘算过联系西斯科，最后还是无故作罢。萨维塔并没有做出任何有害的事情，他既没有跑去杀死地球二的巴里和艾瑞斯泄愤，也没有挑战杰西再次试图成为速度之神。而且自从哈里开始日常投喂他，他就再也没有偷吃过实验室员工的零食和外卖了。  
哈里第二次碰到萨维塔是在三个月后的一个深夜，他刚加完班，意外发现本来应该熄了灯的员工中心还有灯光，他本想看看是不是有人还在加班（或者只是忘记了关灯），却看到萨维塔正坐在他给员工配备的洗衣房里。萨维塔估计还刚用了他配备给员工的淋浴房，头发湿漉漉地贴在脖子上，赤着上身，肩膀上搭了一条毛巾。他的裤子大概是在游客中心的礼品店里随便拿的一件周边，裤子紧紧箍在长腿上，还露出一截脚踝。一台洗衣机正在无声运转，而萨维塔一脸闲暇地倚靠在洗衣机上，仔细看洗衣粉盒子背后的文字。  
萨维塔发现哈里进来的瞬间就站直了身体，手里虽然还拿着洗衣粉盒子，但是目光紧紧锁在哈里身上，裸露出来的肌肉看起来也蓄势待发，好像随时准备用神速力跑走。  
哈里猜想差点被时间抹除是不是损伤了萨维塔的神智，他无奈地说：“你完全可以挑一身合适的衣服。”而不是像个没好好穿睡衣还半夜因为生长痛爬起来溜进厨房找食物的高中生。  
萨维塔撇了撇嘴，说出了三个月以来的第一句话，“L号腿短，XL腰肥。”  
哈里一直不太懂乔是怎么把巴里养得和一个热爱聊天和分享的小姑娘似的，以至于闪电侠在对抗坏人的时候也喜欢说话撩闲，萨维塔明显也保留了巴里这个习惯，只是黑化让他变得更牙尖嘴利了。  
“你又用别人的洗发水了？”  
“换了一个，之前那个人的太难用了。他也应该换一个牌子，老用同一款洗发水对头发不好。”  
“我会把速度之神的美发心得转告给他的。”  
萨维塔哼了一声，耸耸肩，俯下身去取已经洗干净的衣服。他搭在肩膀上的毛巾顺着他的动作滑到了地上。哈里一眼就看到了萨维塔比巴里还要瘦削锐利的肩胛骨，然后就看到了他背上那个子弹穿透皮肤后留下的圆形疤痕。  
所以他确实是艾瑞斯“杀死”的那个，哈里想，极速者的时间线是一团乱麻，他还怀疑过这个萨维塔还没被艾瑞斯“杀死”，一直小心翼翼，尽量不向他透露出地球一的事。  
一道蓝色的闪电闪过，萨维塔又恢复了习惯的黑衣黑裤。哈里怪异地看了萨维塔一眼：“你刚才在我面前脱光了？”  
萨维塔无所谓地说：“反正你看不见。”  
“我的实验室周边不提供贴身的内衣……”  
萨维塔一下子就听懂了哈里的暗示，立刻就炸了毛：“我有自己的内衣。”  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

自从在洗衣房偶然碰到后，哈里自觉自愿地开始给萨维塔提供换洗衣物。黑色的休闲服，没有任何花纹，哈里甚至还注意了裤子的腰身和长度，防止他提供的裤子再出现萨维塔声称的“不是腰肥就是腿短”的情况。当然哈里提供的这些衣物里包括贴身的内裤。  
嘿。他可是独自抚养大了一个聪明、正直又可爱的女儿，现在不过是突然多了一个“儿子”，他从来都没想过要一个儿子。当初他拒绝了做巴里的导师，做巴里的“父亲”，现在却莫名其妙变成了萨维塔的“父亲”。  
然而疑似已经三十好几的萨维塔表现得却像一个刚进入青春期的青少年，躲在属于自己的“阁楼”里从不露面，只有在吃饭的时间才会出现。直到有一次杰西的速度小队（Team Quick）面对重大威胁，所有人面对巨大而疯狂的怪物而都束手无策，哈里情急之下用极速者才能听懂的速度在整个实验室里广播寻找萨维塔。  
静默了一段时间后，哈里在心里嘲讽自己病急乱投医，萨维塔虽然曾经是巴里·艾伦，但现在却是一个反派。  
但通讯那端传来了小队人员兴奋的惊呼声，他询问杰西到底怎么回事，杰西喜悦地说巴里不知道怎么出现来帮助他们了。  
巴里？哈里皱起眉，怎么会是巴里？  
速度小队簇拥着“巴里”回答实验室，身穿暗红色闪电侠制服的“巴里”不肯摘下面具，但兴奋过后杰西已经注意到了他部分暴露出来的伤疤和不正常的右眼。  
“巴里？”  
“……”  
从未见过巴里们的队员也嗅出了空气中的慌乱和尴尬。萨维塔缓缓摘下面具，故意用毁去的那半张脸对着杰西，“嗨，杰西，好久不见。”  
这是哈里第二次见到这种状态的萨维塔，上一次他假扮成巴里试图欺骗他，这次他穿着旧制服救下了他女儿。  
萨维塔的左眼里有一种残忍的快乐，好像他很享受这种通过暴露自己的伤疤来伤害别人的感觉，“不过我不是巴里·艾伦，我是萨维塔。”  
“萨维塔。”哈里出声阻止了萨维塔接下来的任何举动，“谢谢你帮忙。”  
萨维塔的注意力转到他身上，沉默了几秒然后说：“我饿了。”  
哈里找借口支走了整个小队，看着萨维塔坐在对面安安静静地吃光了二十块16寸披萨。  
“下次叫披萨，我要双份菠萝。”  
哈里感到有些无奈：“……为什么是旧制服？”  
“我的铠甲被巴里毁了。”萨维塔用吸管喝可乐时故意发出很大声音，“我又不想身上再着火。”  
“那是烧伤？”  
萨维塔知道哈里在问什么，他耸了耸肩，“算是吧，如果神速力的灼伤也是烧伤的一种的话。”  
“你要不要考虑一下加入杰西的队伍？”  
萨维塔挑眉，“做英雄？当然不要。”  
“那你今天为什么帮忙？”  
萨维塔不再发出怪声，甚至放下了手里的纸杯，他径直看向哈里的眼睛，但是声音却很轻，“不为什么。”  
TBC


End file.
